Steropes (Powerhouse411)
|jva = |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = }} |devil fruit = }} Steropes is a sixteen-year-old cyclops under the matriarchy of Fotini. He is the one who captures the Klabautermann that Fotini sells to Water Zero and as a result of such he is considered to be a very important figure by Musashibō Uchibenkei. It should be noted that he is the main antagonist of One Piece of Music's Récit Arc du Justicier. Thus he is more of an enemy of Aharon than Thoosa. ''Personality and Relationships Write the first section of your page here. Powers and Abilities ''Cyclopsian Physiology 'Eye' It should be noted that Steropes is a mutant amongst Cyclops. Instead of outputting terahertz radiation, his eye outputs visible light instead. Steropes utilizes his mutation to blind opponents with a bright flashes of light, project images as a means of creating optical illusions, and even induce epileptic seizures with psychedelic displays of a myriad of bright colors. 'Musculature' Unlike most Cyclops, Steropes possesses a phenomenal amount of stamina. As a result of such, Steropes is capable of utilizing the full power of a muscle a whopping TEN times BEFORE he reaches the point where further uses will inflict serious injury upon the muscle. To make matters worse, Steropes' mental toughness will normally allow him to use the full power of a muscle ANOTHER TEN TIMES before he finally succumbs to the strain. Thus giving him a total of 20 uses of a muscle's full power. This is a rather stark contrast to Thoosa, whom can only safely use the full power of a muscle three times and five times at the most! This makes Steropes' 4x as capable of using the full power of his muscles as Thoosa is. 'Teeth' Steropes isn't at all well-versed in fire breathing. As a result of such, his teeth do not have a large storage for his flammable liquid. Nor are they capable of refilling themselves with any amount of haste. ''Equipment and Weaponry'' 'Power Armor' Steropes tends to remain clad in a suit of clockwork power armor that was constructed by Fotini herself. The power armor augments Steropes' already phenomenal amount of strength by an incomprehensible degree, allowing him to flat-out manhandle even the strongest of giants with little to no effort on his part. It also contains magnetic devices that can be used to manipulate electricity. ''Devil Fruit'' (Denchi Denchi no Mi) Steropes is the consumer of the Denchi Denchi no Mi (Battery Battery Fruit), a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which perpetually bestows upon him a body that functions like a battery. Thus turning him into a Denchi Ningen (Battery Human). Under normal circumstances, Steropes utilizes the power of the Denchi Denchi no Mi to generate electricity within the confines of his sweat glands as a means of producing the steam which turns his power armor's many gears. Occasionally, he'll utilize it to generate electricity that he can manipulate through the use of his power armor. History Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cyclops Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Powerhouse411